Just Friends
by PotterGames11
Summary: Everyone knows Fitz and Simmons are practically inseparable. They are best friends and you can't deny that no one on the team is closer then those two. But, what secret/not-so-secret feelings will be revealed when Jemma almost dies from a seemingly incurable alien disease? TAKES PLACE DURING SEASON ONE EPISODE: "FZZT" Rated Mature for smut.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel, S.H.E.I.L.D, ABC, or any of the characters in this story that are not my own. I do not own the dialogue that is taken directly from the script, or the scenarios taken directly from the script. **

* * *

CASE: FZZT

Fitz's POV:

No, they were wrong...Jemma couldn't die...surely she could find a cure for the virus...she HAD to find a cure.

"Its alright everything is going to be fine." I said for the hundredth time.

Mainly, to calm myself as I watched her work from the other side of the glass wall. I checked my watch quickly, one hour was nearly up...

"Please stop saying that, I see you looking at your watch." Jemma said with saddened eyes.

She could not die. I change the subject.

"Are you sure you don't need my help just..."

"Are you sure this thing works?" She teases.

I wish she would focus, she needs to focus!

"Yeah, you know it does. My device isn't the issue the vacine is..." I reply coldly.

"Anti-syrum! And all im wondering is if you calibrated it correctly..."

She is still stalling. COME ON SIMMONS FOCUS! Please...please. You'll die if you don't...

"Hey! Don't put this on me I was doing just fine tucked away at the safe lab at the academy! You're the one who had to go and drag us into this flag circus! We didn't even pass our field assessments for gods sake!" I yell at her.

"Oh, as if I forced you to follow me anywhere." She replies in a defensive tone.

Okay, I shouldn't have yelled...but now she was starting to get defensive.

"You said and I quote: Oh Fitz, it's the perfect opportunity for us to see the world we'd be fools to pass this one up." I mock her adorably girly voice.

" I hate it when you use that voice! That's not even how I sound and you were just afraid to go into the field." She accuses me.

"I'm not afraid." I say quietly.

But I am afraid. I am afraid of loosing her right now.

" And don't you dare act like these lab days haven't have been the highlight of your entire pasty life." She continues to rant.

"My, my pasty life? Really? Oh well when did you become so sunkissed? Because I am pretty sure you've been stuck in a lab beside me! At the academy, at S.I.O.P.S, on this plane, you've been beside me the whole damn time!"

Then it hits me: I could really loose her, like forever...and she'd never know how I truly felt...

Her tear glazed eyes stare into my own for a moment before she turns away from me.

"You have to fix this." I say in a quiet voice.

"I don't know how Fitz." She turns back towards me as a single tear falls from one of her eyes.

"The anti-virus from the three fire fighters aren't strong enough to fight it. It's brought from alien DNA, there's no one to create an anti serum from, because no ones actually survived this except the Katari." She explains.

I think quickly.  
"Do you think the bastard who actually wore the mask had the virus?" I question.

"Yes, it manages the virus from ever admitting electric plus because..."

"It was immune." I finish her sentence and she looks up at me hopefully.

"Yes, she was just the carrier..." She exclaims excitedly.

We are geniuses! Wait, a girl alien as in they have genders...

"Ah she? You don't really think...eh doesn't matter." I'd pick that fight after Jemma was safe and well again.

"So if we analyze the inside of the helmet we can create a vaccine?" I ask to myself as I begin to run towards the room where the helmet is being kept.

"Yes! Anti-serum, but yes!" I hear Jemma yell.

Colson sees me retrieve the helmet but I ignore his questions as I race back to Jemma. I enter the lab, even though it's on lock down, without hesitation.

"No, you cant be in here!" Jemma exclaims in horror as I walk towards her with the helmet.

"Too late. Just try to do your best to keep your hands off me, yeah?" I tease. ]emma stares at me with a serious look, her eyes are full of tears once more.

"I don't know what you think your doing but..."

"I am doing what we always do. We are gonna fix this, together." I tell her calmly.

I would not not loose her, not today.


	2. Chapter 2

CASE: FZZT  
Simmons' POV:

Oh no! No, no, no! Fitz could be infected now... Why had he so foolishly stepped into the lab?

At least it might have paid off. After two failed attempts, it seemed he had found a anti-serum.

"Third times the charm. May I do the honors?" He lifts one of the tiny white mice up. He injects the anti-serum and we wait.

I feel my heart pounding inside my chest. Fitz gives me an adorable nervous grin. And then... YES! It seems as if the mouse survived the serum!

"We did it!" I exclaim with relief. Then, the mouse begins to twitch. It rises up and freezes in mid-air. I feel my heart literally sink.

"NO!" Fitz exclaims.

I turn towards the window of the lab and notice Colson and the rest of the team with saddened faces. I walk slowly to the window.

"Sir..." I address Agent Colson. "I know the protocol for situations like this. Please, tell my dad first. I think my mum will handle it better coming from him." My eyes fill with tears.

" We are not there yet." He says in a fierce tone. I always admired his bravery...

"Sir...please." I say quietly.

"Alright." He says in an equally quiet tone.

" Would you mind if I had a brief moment alone with Fitz?" I sniffle. Everyone gives me a sad nod before leaving the area.

I turn to Fitz, he's still trying to find a cure. I know now, it's no use... my time is up. I am going to die and my body is going to infect the entire team. I know what I must do.

"I tried again, the electrified pulse from the rodent seems a lot less so we are making progress, if we can collaborate the serum..." He rants as he injects a mouse with a fourth possibility. I smile slightly.

"Anti-serum yes, you finally got it right Fitz." I slowly grab the fire extinguisher from the table behind him.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper before WACK! I smack him on the head dazing his vision. Then I begin to run.

* * *

CASE: FZZT

Fitz's POV:

My vision comes back slowly. What the hell had happened? Ouch, my head freaking hurt now...

I stood up using the table for support when I saw it! A miracle! The fourth vaccine had worked! The mouse I injected it into was perfectly alive and well.

"Jemma it worked!" I yell excitedly.

"Jemma?" I look around the lab frantically.

"Jemma? Oh, no..."

"HATCH TWO OPEN! HATCH TWO OPEN!" I hear the alarm blasting. I run as fast as I can to hatch two and that's when I see her.

"JEMMA!" I scream in horror as I see her standing on the edge of the now open hatch. We are freaking in the jet, in the air, 1000000 feet above who-knows-where...

"JEMMA!" I yell again.

She gives me a sad look and then jumps.


	3. Chapter 3

CASE: FZZT

Fitz's POV:

"JEMMA!" I scream as I watch her disappear over the edge. I begin to panic. I run around in a complete circle, tears streaming down my face.

I need a parachute! I have to go after her!

Ward must have heard the hatch opening alarm because just as I grab parachute her appears on the scene.

"It's Jemma! She...she jumped! I have to go after her."

He grabs the parachute from me and runs to the edge.

"The vaccine! It works!" I tell him. He takes that too and jumps off the edge of the jet. I cover my eyes and wait.

* * *

CASE: FZZT

Simmons' POV:

I feel myself falling and I scream as I get closer and closer to what looks to be the pacific ocean, I can't really tell. I shut my eyes and then I feel it, two strong arms lock themselves around my waist. I open my eyes and see Ward gripping me tightly. He stabs me with a needle and the pain I felt from the disease is gone. We float down on the parachute.

* * *

Case: FZZT

Fitz's POV:

"I got her, she's alive." I hear through my ear piece. I sigh with relief, but tears still fall down my face. I wipe them quickly, knowing the whole team would be here shortly.

Surely enough, May, Skye, and Colson rush in a few seconds later.

"What the hell was she thinking?" May exclaims.

"She did it to save us. The disease would have killed us all..." Skye says in a defensive tone.

"Go easy on her, okay?" Skye adds.

I ignore all of their comments, suddenly I feel embarrassed. I should have been the one to go after her with the parachute, not Ward... I should've have just jumped after her...What was I waiting for? I mean, I am not a fan of sky diving...or falling to my death...but why the hell did I not have the guts to save Jemma...especially with how I feel about her...

I silently sneak away from the team and retreat to my sleeping quarters.

* * *

CASE: FZZT

Simmons' POV:

After a firm talk from Colson, a surprisingly warm welcome from Ward and May, and plenty of hugs from Skye, I notice the one person who I really wanted to see wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Have you seen Fitz?" I ask Skye.

"I noticed that he went straight to his room... I think what happened today really shook him up." Skye replies in a hushed tone.

"I need to thank him, he made the anti-serum that saved my life...I...I need to see him and apologize for scaring him...I...I'll see you later." I say before I quickly leave.

I head straight for his sleeping quarters and knock lightly on the metal door.

"No one's home." A voice says somberly. I stifle a laugh and open the door.

Fitz sits on his bed hugging his pillow. He looks up at me and then down at the floor quickly. I plop on the bed next to him. After a moment of silence he speaks.

"I was going to do it."

"I know." I say quietly.

"I had the anti-serum and the straps on..."

"Fitz... please..."

"And you know maybe I couldn't have done the whole James Bond thing but..."

"Fitz, shut up, please." I laugh slightly then become serious.

"Ward did an amazing thing, yes. But, he wasn't by my side the whole time searching for a cure." I look at him.

"It wasn't Ward giving me hope when I had none, it was you. You're the hero."

"Yeah?" He smiles.

"Yeah." I smile. "Thank you."

I'm not sure why, but I felt compelled to kiss him. Of course, I couldn't do that...who knows if he felt the same way... he probably didn't and the last thing I wanted to do was screw up our friendship.

So, I keep it simple and plant a gentle kiss on his cheek. Then I smile at him and leave the room.

* * *

CASE: FZZT

Fitz's POV:

SHE KISSED MY CHEEK!

I touch the spot with my hand and grin like a maniac.

Then, my face falls. I think about all that's happened today. Jemma almost died, I almost lost my best friend forever. I almost never got to tell her the things I needed to tell her...

It hits me, we work for S.H.E.I.L.D. We face dangers every god damn day of our lives. We could die, at any second... I could die at any second...and she'd never know how I really felt.

I stand up.

This was it, I had to tell her how I truly felt about her. Even if she didn't feel the same way, at least she'd know how much I care about her...

It was now or never.


	4. Chapter 4

CASE: FZZT

Fitz's POV:

I walked as fast as I could towards Jemma's room, praying I would not run into anyone else on the team along the way.

I lucked out and saw no one as approached her room. I knocked loudly on her door. She opened the door.

"Fitz?" She asked.

"Can I come in?" I ask, not waiting to waste a second more.

"I suppose..." She moves out of the door frame to allow me access in.

"Oh, and thank you for the heart attack..." She jokes as she closes the door.

As soon as the door shuts I make my decision. I grab her hand once it's no longer on the door. She gives me a confused look and that's when I pull her in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

CASE: FZZT

Simmons' POV:

What the bloody hell.

FITZ IS KISSING ME.

I freak out at first but then I relax. I slowly I wrap my arms around his neck and return the kiss with just as much passion.

I kiss him like world may end any second.

I kiss him like I have never kissed before... and the feel the fireworks electrifying my brain and the butterflies in my stomach.

And then, I felt something else: Want.

I pull him closer to me and he slowly backs me up until I feel a wall behind me. He lifts me off my feet and I wrap my legs around his torso, never wanting the break the kiss.

I could not believe this was happening...I had always hoped... I guess he did feel the same way.

I feel that want again, this time it's in the pit of my stomach. I kiss him harder and he whimpers, which only makes me want to be even closer to him. What was getting into me?

* * *

CASE: FZZT

Fitz's POV:

Wait a second, was Jemma really kissing me back right now?

I feel her tug at the buttons on my shirt.

Oh yup, this was real alright.

She begins to unbutton my shirt and I stop kissing her and gentle place her on the ground.

"Jemma...we don't have to...I mean, I don't want you to feel any pressure... I kissed you because...well I needed too! We could die tomorrow...I couldn't bear the thought of you never knowing...

"Fitz?" She thankfully interrupts my awkward ranting.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Please shut up." She says before crashing her lips back onto mine.

* * *

CASE: FZZT

Simmon's POV:

I kiss Fitz again, this time more slowly. When we come up for air he looks at me as if he is asking for permission.

I smile at how proper he is and I nod. He pulls me close to him and kisses my neck. I let out a small moan and my face instantly turns a bright red. I was embarrassed by how turned on I was getting. However, as he pulled me in for another kiss I felt something hard brush against my leg. I wasn't the only one who wanted this.

I tucked at his shirt again and he allowed me to unbutton it. I undo his tie and unbutton the shirt quickly and then slide it off his shoulders. This obviously was not the first time I saw him shirtless, but it was most certainly the only time I had helped him take off his shirt.

When we broke apart I looked into his eyes and I felt safe. I slowly begin to lift my sweater. Once I lift it completely over my head his eyes wander to my silky white bra but then quickly lock with my eyes again. I rolled my eyes and grab his hands to guide them up to my chest. His eyes get wide as if he were asking permission once again.

"You know, you don't have to always ask." I tease.

"Who said I was asking?" He replies giving my breasts a squeeze.

* * *

CASE: FZZT

Fitz's POV:

I CAN NOT BELIEVE THAT I AM FREAKING TOUCHING JEMMA'S BOOBS RIGHT NOW.

I reach for the back strap to her incredibly sexy white bra and I slowly unhook it. She allows me to slide it off her arms and onto the floor.

I stare at her a second just taking in the view I never thought I'd get to see. She blushes.

Now I really wanted her.

I pull her close to me and feel her bare chest against mine as I kiss her passionately again.

Some how we loose the rest of our clothing and there we are, as close and as exposed as ever. I look at her, I know she said I don't need to ask...but I mean... we were about to...ya know...and I wanted to make sure she was 100% okay.

"Jemma, are you sure about this?" I ask breathlessly.

"Fitz, are you really asking that? Would I honestly be naked right now if I didn't want this?" She asks.

"Just making sure, just making sure. You know how I get sometimes...I get over asky and ask stupid questions because I'm nervous and then I talk to much and..."

"Fitz?" She rolls her eyes.

"Yeah?" I ask again.

"Just kiss me!" She says.

"Right..." I kiss her again and she jumps up into my arms. I lift her and carry her gently to her bed. I lay her down and kiss her neck.

"Oh yes, please... whatever you do, do not stop!" Jemma sequels. I smile as I nip her neck slightly.

"Ooops, that'll leave a bruise." I say.

"I don't even care... please just... I am ready!" She practically shouts at me.

Right... I have never been with another girl before... Which makes we wonder if she has been with another guy...

I climb on top of her and place myself at her entrance.

"Just... tell me if I am hurting you." I say to her.

Jemma nods and closes her eyes tightly.

Maybe she hadn't been with any one before...

I slowly begin to enter her.

"Leo wait!" She says.

I stop moving. That's the first time she has called me Leo in years.

"Will you hold my hand?" She asks in almost a whisper. I can see she is scared.

"I think that can be arranged." I tell her in a soothing voice.

She smiles nervously and I take her hand. Then she sighs and closes her eyes again.

"I'm ready." She whispers.

I slowly continue to enter her. I moan slightly as the tightness closes around me. She scrunches her face, I can tell she's in pain.

"Jemma, are you alright?" I ask in a concerned tone.

"Just... give me a moment..." She whimpers.

I hold still, after a second her face relaxes.

"You can move." She tells me.

* * *

CASE: FZZT

Simmon's POV:

Fitz begins to pull himself out of me again and I moan.

I am glad the pain went away slightly.

As he pulls out and pushes in I begin to feel...pleasure.

"OH!" I yell.

Fitz freezes, he's scared he's hurt me.

"DO NOT STOP!" I yell.

He smiles slightly and continues to move inside me. He grunts as his speed quickens.

I shut my eyes again and moan in pleasure. I can feel myself becoming close. I wonder if he is too.

I feel myself release and my question is answered as he pulls out and releases onto my stomach.

"Sorry." He pants.

"Didn't bring a condom."

I laugh at this and roll my eyes.

He leans in and kisses my cheek.

"Now I know that you really are good at EVERYTHING." I say causing him to blush.

"I'll go get a towel." He begins to dress himself.

"Why thank you kind Sir." I tease.

"Anything for my lady." He winks at you.

"Ah yes, about that... we should probably keep this a secret." I say.

"Why?" He looks confused and slightly hurt.

"I am pretty sure we aren't supposed to date other team members... so I am also guessing we are not allowed to have sex with other team members..."

"Oh, you are correct... we will have to keep this a secret." He nods.

"I am always correct. Now hurry back with that towel!" I demand.

He chuckles.

"Alright, alright! I'll be back, I'll be back." He grins and exits my sleeping quarters.

I stay on my bed, grinning wider than I ever have before.


	5. Chapter 5

CASE: FZZT

Fitz's Pov:

I smack myself as I leave Jemma's sleeping quarters.

"Ouch!"

Okay, yes I am awake and I just had sex with Jemma.

I grin and happily skip down the hall.

"Fitz?"

I jump outa my happy haze and see Ward standing in front of me.

"Ward! Hey!" I say awkwardly.

I am freaking out on the inside.

"I heard a bunch of noise coming from down the hall...Is everything alright?" He asks.

"Oh...yes...everything is fine!" I quickly blurt out.

"Alright..."

"I mean why would it not be fine?"

Stop talking Fitz.

"I don't know...I just heard noises that's all." Ward gives me a suspicious glare.

"Well...bye!" I say quickly and begin to walk hastily past him.

"Wait, where are you off to?" He asks.

"I have to get...something." I reply without stopping.

"Okay... well I'm just going to check on Jemma. The noises came towards her room." Ward says.

I freeze.

"Nope, nope...no need." I say quickly.

"Oh?"

"Yup, I was just with her...when there were noises...and they uh did not come from her room and she is totally fine." I tell him.

"Uh-huh..." Ward gives me a weird look.

"Yup so...I'm just going to go get that towel now." I start walking again.

"Towel?" I hear him ask. But I ignore him and continue to walk down the hall.

* * *

CASE: FZZT

Simmon's POV:

"I'm back." Fitz enters my sleeping quarters with a childish grin on his face.

"Uh, I see you still haven't dressed..." He stares at my naked body.

"Well I was waiting for the towel, remember?" I laugh.

"Oh, right... here!" He hands me a blue towel.

"Thanks." I wipe off my stomach.

"Sorry about that..." He says awkwardly.

"Fitz, its alright. That's what happens." I laugh again.

"Right..." He watches me wipe myself off. I give him a grin and he blushes.

Then I wrap the towel around myself.

"So, what does this mean...for us?" He asks.

"I think it means we've found something else we can do together." I smile mischievously.

"You know, I have always liked your brain." He sits next to me on my bed.

"Really?" I ask as I look into his eyes playfully.

"Really. He says.

I lean in and kiss his lips tenderly. I feel him grin into the kiss.


End file.
